A Broken Heart of a Fallen Angel
by ThunderPrime01
Summary: Everyone tell's Rebecca Carraway she look's like her cousin, Daisy. She normally thinks of this as a compliment, but when she meets and falls for Gatsby, will her resembling her cousin become nothing more than a curse?


**OMG ITS MY AWESOME READERS!**

**Sorry for my randomness :P**

**So this is my first Great Gatsby Fanfiction, I have not yet read the book _and _I just saw the movie like a night ago.**

**So if you have suggestion's feel free to PM me or put it in reviews! (Just don't be to hard, 'Kay?) **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

- 3rd POV -

Rebecca Carraway slowly pulled her tiered body up the old wooden steps to her apartment. The uniform for the restaurant she worked for was one of the older sets. The bright yellow faded to a murky shade. The once Christmas red and green now ugly versions of its younger self. Her blond hair blocking her light tan face from view. Although the only other person living in this building was the land lord.

Her worn down shoe's finally landed on the last step with a thud before carrying her to her door. The wood that was once a deep blood-red was now a faded shade of sunburnt skin. A neatly folded note was placed on her door with her name in what looked like her dear older brother, Nick Carraway's handwriting. Her lips turned into a soft smile before swiftly taking the note down. Slipping her cracked key into the lock, she jerked the rusting hinges open and stepped inside. Her shoe's were slowly kicked off as her fingers pulled open the paper.

_My dear sister, Rebecca,_

_I just heard that you moved into an apartment just a few miles from West Egg, and I would be delighted if you would accompany me to lunch or have tea with me at my house? If you chose the latter then I must warn you that my friend, Mr. Gatsby is planning to drop by to meet the sister I supposedly talk non-stop about. _

_I look forward to seeing you again, Little B._

_~Your bother, Nicky_

Rebecca remembered reading in the News Paper about the man, Gatsby and the party's he was always throwing. She tagged him to be a self loving man, but if he is friends with Nick then he must not be to terrible. Plus, she would get to see her brother that she hasn't seen in almost six years.

* * *

- Rebecca's POV -

The large tree's flew past the cab. The yellow car stunk of cigar smoke and rotting food, the driver no better. But, from the short second we exchanged conversation he seemed to be a fairly decent man.

My heart raced in my chest when the large mansion of Mr. Gatsby's loomed over us. Nick's small cottage seemed doll-like in comparison, yet more my speed. The car pulled to a slow stop as I gazed around. The yard looked like it hadn't been taken care of in years, weeds over grown all around. But my lips shown into a grin nether the less. Anything is better than my run down apartment. Quickly thanking the driver and paying a little extra I slipped out of the car. My brother's house looked just like something we would have grown up in, the homey feeling wrapping around me like a thick blanket.

I glanced over myself quickly. I had on a simple bright red sundress with a small black bag. My 'nice shoes' matched the dress in color with just a two-inch heal. Pulling my braid over my shoulder I slowly headed closer to the door.

- Nicks POV -

"Rebecca should be here any second," I informed Jay Gatsby. The sky blue eyes were casted out the window, lost in his own mind. His hands were folded neatly in his lap. Left leg crossed over the right, shiny black shoe tapping to a slow beat. We sat on my couch, facing my small clock.

Knowing how Rebecca is, I dressed for comfort. A white button long sleeve with loose black pains. My feet only clothed in socks. However Gatsby was another story.

He was in a bright white suit with a red tie. Hair combed back like always whenever I see him. The green ring on his pinky finger reflecting the soft sunlight that basked it.

"Good. Good." He muttered, still lost in his own little world. Something snapped in my brain and I grew worried.

"Jay, I should warn you," My sentence was cut off by a soft knock on the door. Gatsby looked at me now, eyes wondering. Swiftly getting to my feet, I padded out. By the silence that trailed after me I say Gatsby didn't follow. Swiftly opening the door I grinned at the sight of my sister.

Her golden hair was braided and slung over her shoulder. Her smile shone with her brown eyes. She really looked like a twin of Daisy. My gut twisted but my smile seamed glued to my face.

"Nick, it really has been a long time!" She spoke first before wrapping me into her slim arms. My own finding their way around her.

"It has." I smiled, leading her into the house. Her arm slipped into the crook of mine like she always did when we were younger. Her eyes flew all around, the brown orbs radiating her excitement.

"So, where is this famous Mr. Gatsby?" She asked, shooting me a playful look. My breath slammed to a halt in my chest as I led her to where he most likely still sat. Her eyes roamed over Jay as he stared out the window yet again. Her jaw slacked just the slightest. Eyes wide with a fondness she never looked at another man with, grip loose. Into the Lion's den we go. "Wow..." She breathed softly, for my ears only.

"Rebecca, this is my friend, Mr. Jay Gatsby." My voice was raspy. Blue eyes turned to us. In a second Gatsby went from sitting to standing. Tan face now paper white and eyes wide.

"D- Daisy!" Rebecca's face saddened before she down casted her eyes. Her grip tightened around my arm, cutting the blood flow off completely.

"Daisy is my cousin. I'm Rebecca Carraway." Her soft voice was nothing but a whisper. Gatsby's eyes shot to me, slight anger swimming in them.

"Jay, this is my _sister_ Rebecca that I have been telling you so much about." My sister looked at him yet again but her eyes were closed off this time. The fondness that once shone from them now vanished. "It's a pleaser to meet you, Mr. Gatsby." The only reply she got from the tall man was a sharp nod before he sat down again. His muscles tight, form rigid. I softly pulled Rebecca inside. I sat in the same place before she got here as she took the vacant spot farthest away from Gatsby.

"Well, now that we all know each other..."

- Jay's POV - (Sorry I keep changing it...)

My whole body was tight, my heart slamming in my rib cage. Nick's voice hummed in my ears but I couldn't pay attention. My mind was a jumbled mess with the 'Daisy look alike' just a few feet from me. Her hair was the same blond locks Daisy had, but longer. Her face seemed like a mirror of the woman on the other side of the bay. She even sat like Daisy did.

"So, Mr. Jay Gatsby," Rebecca asked after a silence had dissented upon us. Her voice was warmer than Daisy's. Almost pleasantly so.

"How do you clean up that castle of a house after those party's I read so much about?" Her face was one of question. Like she couldn't belive getting my large house cleaned and ready for the next one.

"My butlers help me on the cleaning," I answered in the most neutral voice I could muster. Nick shot me a glance before getting to his feet.

"Anyone want more tea?" He questioned over his shoulder as he slipped into the kitchen.

"No," Rebecca and I answered in unison. A deep red flooded her cheek before she looked elsewhere. My eyes trained onto her embarrassed face. Is this how Daisy would look if she ever blushed. I cleared my now dry throat and looked at the clock.

"So, Mrs. Rebecca, where do you work?" I asked her almost stiffly. In my mind I pegged her as a well paid individual. I hope my shock didn't show when she told me where she actually worked. Her face stayed tilted away from me but her eyes turned to lock with mine.

"As a waitress at a restaurant. Or when they need it I help with the drinks." She added the last part like she was ashamed of it. My mouth opened to respond when Nick trotted back in, a warm grin plastered on his face.

* * *

- Rebecca POV -

The night air was cool and crisp as I rounded the corner to my apartment. My mind was tumbling and turning at what all transpired just hours ago. After I told Mr. Gatsby where I worked he actually seamed more relaxed. Talking about car's, his life in the war, and even his preparations for the party's. He was a very good-looking man, with sky blue eyes and well tamed hair. My stomach dropped as I remembered how whenever he mentioned Daisy's name a sort of... Light would seem to shine for deep inside.

The apartment loomed over me as I slipped inside. The stench of garbage filled my lungs as I hastily climbed the old steps.

Gatsby was in love with my cousin. And I was in love with him.

* * *

**So we meet again!**

**What did you think? Good, bad, okay?**

**Please let me know!**

**Till next time!**


End file.
